The growth and wide acceptance of credit cards have led to greater acceptance at the point of sale, increased availability of affinity and loyalty programs as well as greater convenience and security in making large payments. A credit card transaction typically involves a financial institution issuing a credit card to a consumer where the financial institution lends an amount of funds to the consumer and reduces the consumer's preset credit limit by the amount.
Cardholders generally refer to consumers and businesses that have accounts with issuers. Issuers solicit credit card accounts, extend credit, stimulate activity and usage, perform customer service, collect payments, and manage cardholder risk. Merchants may be any business, not-for-profit or government organization engaged in exchanging value via credit cards. Credit sales are settled to a merchant's demand deposit account (DDA) that the merchant has with a commercial bank, also referred to as a merchant bank.
A basic credit card transaction starts with the purchase of a good or service from a merchant with a credit card, which is swiped at a point of sale terminal or otherwise accepted and a transaction value is entered. The transaction is processed through a card association or a private label to the bank that issued the card. Assuming there are funds available under the consumer's credit limit, an authorization is routed back to the merchant through the same network. The approval is routed back to the merchant and the consumer signs the receipt or otherwise accepts the transaction.
Another type of credit card is a retail store credit card, which are credit cards generally issued by retail stores. These cards carry the name or logo of the issuing retail store and typically can only be used at the store that issued the card, including affiliated stores or other providers. Private label programs offer store cards by a third-party entity on behalf of the retailer. Typically, private label cardholders spend 2-2½ times the average amount spent by a customer. Much of the cost of the program comes from the merchant discount (2-3% of the sales), while other foes are derived from the processing of statements and cardholder accounts.
Most customers have multiple credit cards, which are separate and independent from each other. For example, a customer may have a co-branded credit card, several private label cards, debit cards as well as stored value cards for specific purchases. Traditional cards have static benefits and programs that generally cannot be modified. Therefore, as customers needs and goals change, additional card products may be required.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for a card product with multiple customized accounts which overcomes the above-described inadequacies and shortcomings.